Gossip
by kate98
Summary: Blatant MalcolmHoshi 'ship fic. While an R-rating is probably a little overcautious (I toned it down considerably), I'm thinking 'better safe than sorry.'
1. Harmless Gossip

_A/N: Here's an odd circumstance. When I watch Enterprise, I barely even notice Malcolm and Hoshi, but I can't get enough Malcolm/Hoshi 'ship fic. Here's my first attempt at it, written in three parts, with (IMO) distinctly different styles. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: While I dream of being Gene Roddenberry's long lost daughter, alas! a dream is but a dream._

* * *

**Gossip**

"It's just so sad!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Malcolm said, rolling his eyes. "I knew you couldn't leave it alone."

"What?" Travis asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"What else?" Malcolm asked. "The continuing saga of _Commanders in Love_."

"Sometimes I think you have no romance in you at all, Malcolm," Hoshi said with a pout.

"I do," Malcolm said affrontedly, "I just don't go sticking my nose in other people's business."

"Can I help it if people tell me things?"

"I suppose not. Unfortunately, it's never actually the people involved who have this urge to share with you."

"What's the scoop, Hoshi?" Travis asked with an amused smile.

"Well," Hoshi began, leaning in conspiratorially, "You know ever since everyone heard about T'Pol's marriage, there have been people saying she never really cared about poor Trip. Don't you believe it! It turns out she was forced into the marriage by her family."

"Why would they do that?"

"My source didn't say, but it's pretty obvious... It's because she's in love with a human."

"Go on, tell him your reasons for this brilliant theory." Malcolm's tone conveyed his skepticism.

Hoshi blushed. Leaning in even closer, she whispered, "Yesterday, they both downloaded the same book from the ship's library – Romeo and Juliet."

Travis appeared to be digesting the information. Hoshi glanced at Malcolm with just a little triumph sparkling in her eyes, a look that quickly vanished when Travis asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Sources," Hoshi said defensively.

"Don't you believe it," Malcolm mocked Hoshi with an echo of her phrase. "We have a spy in our midst."

"I am not," Hoshi objected, "I just happened on the information."

"How?" Malcolm challenged.

"Accidentally," she said petulantly.

"Mmm-hmm. Honestly, Hoshi, sometimes I don't know if I should report you or turn you over my knee."

Hoshi cocked an eyebrow at Malcolm, causing him to furiously blush. She turned away to hide her grin.

"I, ah, have to...go," Malcolm stammered. "See you tonight. At dinner! I mean I'll see you at dinner. Probably. Tonight."

"Bye, Malcolm," Hoshi said with a wide smile. She watched him exit before telling Travis, "I'd better go, too, Travis. Are you coming?"

"Not just yet. I'll see you on the bridge," he replied. He watched her walk away, then slipped over to the next table. "Hess, did you catch that?"

"Oh, I almost died! Can you believe he said that?"

"You should have seen her face," Travis grinned. "She didn't look at all opposed to the idea."

"They're so cute when they bicker like that. How long is it going to take for Malcolm to get a clue?"

"I think someone's going to have to spell it out for him."

"Well, in the meantime, this interesting tidbit should cheer up Commander Tucker for a little while, at least."

"You're not going to tell him about..."

"No, of course not," Hess exclaimed, "just the spanking part. The commander lives for Hoshi-and-Malcolm gossip!"


	2. No Such Thing

At first, Malcolm Reed was sure he was being paranoid. After all, it was both his nature to be so and an occupational hazard. He doubted anyone could possibly take his innocent comment seriously, even if it had been overheard. However, he soon found it impossible to believe this was a coincidence.

It seemed unintentional at first. Upon entering the gym for the senior staff's weekly basketball game, Ensign Harris stopped him to ask if Phlox was on Reed's team this week. When the lieutenant replied in the negative, Harris responded, "Then be prepared for a spanking." The two men laughed and parted ways.

The next morning while passing through Engineering, Malcolm stopped to help Lt. Hess locate a misplaced data padd. "Well, spank me and send me to bed!" she exclaimed, "It was on my desk all along." Malcolm found this vaguely suspicious, but then again, all the engineers seemed to inherit a love of bizarre expressions from Commander Tucker.

However, the incident with Ensign Welsh took this out of the realm of coincidence and into that of conspiracy. Reed handed off some materials requisitioned for their current project, and as he walked away, he distinctly heard a muttered "Spank you very much."

Turning on his heel, Malcolm confronted the man with cool gravity. "What was that, Ensign?"

With a barely concealed grin, Welsh replied, "I said, thank you very much, Sir." As Malcolm turned to exit, the ensign added, "If you see Ensign Sato at lunch, tell her I said the same."

Now extremely cross, Reed set out to find the source of this problem. He found him in the corridor off the mess hall. But his quarry spotted him at the same moment, took in the dangerous glint in his eye, and the chase was on. The prey had the advantage of youth and speed, but not half the sustaining determination of an infuriated Reed. Down corridor after corridor, circling half the deck, the hunt wore on. Finally, diving between the closing turbolift doors, Malcolm cornered him.

"I'm going to take your bloody head off, Mayweather," Malcolm growled, slamming his hand to the lift's stop mechanism.

"It wasn't me, I swear it!" Travis protested as he backed up to the opposite wall.

"There were only three of us at that table. Are you suggesting Hoshi is behind this?" Malcolm drew closer in a menacing fashion.

"No, no," Travis said waving his hands defensively. "Someone at the next table overheard, I don't know who, and they obviously blew it out of proportion."

Malcolm backed away just a little, but continued to give the appearance of deadly malice. "What exactly is the rumor they're spreading?" he demanded.

Travis squirmed uncomfortably. "At first, that you told Hoshi you'd enjoy giving her a spanking, but, well, it's morphed a bit by now."

Malcolm steeled himself for the worst. "Just tell me, Ensign."

"Now the story goes that you and Hoshi were caught... in that... _activity_."

Malcolm sighed and buried his face in his hands. Poor Hoshi, he thought, must be getting it as bad as he was, or worse. The very thought that he, that anyone, could abuse such angelic sweetness was abhorrent. His anger melted into pain when he considered how mortified she must feel, and the likelihood of her avoiding him for some time to come. While he considered this a prudent measure, he felt the loss of her company before the loss even occurred.

"Uh, Lieutenant?" Travis called, breaking his somber reverie. "Can I go now?"

Malcolm released the stop. "When I said I didn't know whether to report her or turn her over my knee, I was merely illustrating the point that her behavior was childish." The sound of despair was creeping into his tone.

"Yes, Sir." Travis said, not trusting any further words to disguise his amusement.

* * *

In an effort to make things easier for Hoshi, Malcolm decided to break his routine so she wouldn't be put in the position of avoiding him. He went to dinner early that night and sat at a small table in a far corner. He didn't think it would be wise to avoid the mess hall altogether. Eating alone in his quarters might give credence to the idea that he had something to feel guilty about.

For once, he really looked forward to the next juicy rumor about Trip and Commander T'Pol. At this point, anything that would cut the ship's grapevine from around his neck would be welcome. He didn't know quite how he'd become entangled in it in the first place, but the sooner released, the better. And if he laid hands on the cultivator of this particular hybrid of truth-turned-fiction, it would be their last. He began mentally cataloguing possible suspects.

"Hi," came a cheerful voice over his shoulder. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Hoshi Sato was seated across from him at what now seemed an intimate table for two before he could say a word.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he whispered.

"You mean because of those stupid rumors?" Hoshi said dismissively. "All the more reason. If we seem uncomfortable around each other, it will only feed the fire."

Malcolm looked at her dubiously, wondering if she really knew what was being said. No way in the universe was _he_ going to tell her. Just thinking it, he could barely raise his eyes to her face. However, he resigned himself to the idea that she felt this was the way the situation should be handled. "You're the expert when it comes to gossip," he conceded.

They passed the meal in quiet conversation. Reed, though he was nearly through when Hoshi arrived, stayed until she was finished and walked her out. Only then did he gather an impression of the effect their presence had on the rest of the room. Upon exiting, the pair was met alternately with averted eyes from those they passed or very cheeky grins.

"Will I see you at the gym later?" Hoshi asked as they prepared to go their separate ways in the corridor.

"I think not," Reed replied. "I have some things to take care of this evening." He didn't mention that those things involved hiding out alone in his quarters and dying of shame.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Mal! It's not that bad," Commander Tucker insisted from his place on the floor beneath a console in the armory.

"It is! The entire ship thinks I'm some kind of deviant."

"Deviant? I personally overheard three giggling female crewmembers say they wouldn't mind a good spankin' from you under the right circumstances. Hand me that cable tester, will ya?"

Malcolm passed him the requested device. "Who?" he asked.

Trip proceeded as if he hadn't heard the question. He wasn't going to squeal on his staff.

Sighing, Malcolm asked, "How can people believe this? Do I really appear to be such a dreadful cad?"

"You are the ship's jailor. It's not that big a leap to imagine you might be into a little bondage," Trip teased. "Seriously, Malcolm, are you telling me you've never done any kind of -- you know -- playing around like that?"

"I'm not saying that," Malcolm hissed, "as if it's any of your business."

"I _know_ you're not trying to tell me that you find Hoshi unattractive."

"No, she's..." Malcolm heaved another sigh. "Well, I think she's just about the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Trip slid out from under the console just enough to prop up on his elbows and study Malcolm's face. One look at his forlorn, earnest expression was enough. "Ooooh, you've got it bad, don't you? You're in love with her!" Trip exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Malcolm snapped, turning away from Trip's efforts to read his reactions.

"That's why this whole thing has upset you so much!"

"That's absurd," Malcolm proclaimed, spinning back to face Trip with an angry glare. He was so angry, in fact, that he didn't notice the sound of the door behind him sliding open. "I am upset because this baseless rumor persists despite all logic. How anyone could think I would engage in such behavior with Hoshi is beyond me. She's barely more than a girl. A sweet, innocent girl. The very thought is..." Malcolm struggled for a strong enough word.

"What, Malcolm?" Came a soft, clipped voice from behind him. "'The very thought is' what?"

"Hoshi! I didn't... You..." Malcolm couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Barely more than a girl?" Hoshi repeated with venom. She turned and stomped away before Malcolm regained the power of speech.

"Bugger!" Malcolm yelled. Trip failed to suppress a chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" Reed snarled.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who can't keep his foot out of his mouth around his best girl."

Always one to observe the protocol of rank, Malcolm replied, "I respectfully request you sod off, Sir."

"Deviant!" Trip grinned.

* * *

Malcolm was of two minds, but one direction. Though his mind debated the wisdom of being seen at Hoshi's quarters, his feet insisted that he go. He felt horrid about the way she interpreted his words and he couldn't rest until he set it right. She hadn't come to the mess for dinner, and he couldn't imagine trying to talk to her during tonight's movie, if she even came, so going to her quarters was the only option.

He pressed the buzzer. "Come in," she called out sweetly. He hoped her good mood didn't alter when she learned who was at the door. The door slid open, and he stepped just inside the threshold, the sight before him stopping him in his tracks.

Hoshi was buttoning the sleeves of her tight white blouse. She might have buttoned a button or two over her chest, but she didn't. With Malcolm's advantage of height he could just see a hint of white satin, the edges of her demi-brassiere. Her skirt, if not quite substantial enough to merit that name, was of pleated plaid and barely covered her shapely derriere. Her legs were bare to the ankle, where she wore bobby socks and black leather mary-janes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Ignoring Malcolm, she bent over and rummaged through a drawer, revealing as she did panties that were definitely not standard Starfleet-issue. Retrieving a red satin ribbon, she stood and tied a bow around her ponytail.

"Hello, Lieutenant," she said sweetly. "Have you come to chaperone me at the movie?"

"Hoshi, what are you doing?" Malcolm said in a voice rough from the sudden inability to swallow.

"You mean the outfit? I'm barely more than a girl, remember? I thought I'd better dress the part," she said innocently, her tone light and sweet.

"Hoshi," Malcolm began, the sound of pleading in his own voice surprising to him.

"Shall we go?" she interrupted and reached behind him to open the door. He quickly stayed her hand.

"You are not going anywhere dressed like that," he insisted angrily.

"What are you going to do, put me over your knee?" she said archly.

"You've made your point, Hoshi. You are not a girl, nor do you look like one. Now put an end to this."

"To tell you the truth, Malcolm," she said coldly, "that was never my intent. I _know_ I'm a woman. My plan is to find someone on this ship who will treat me like one."

The finer implication of her words was lost on Malcolm. The only thought that registered horrified him. "Hoshi, you are not going out there to have a fling with some crewman just because you are angry at me. I swear by God, I will not let you out of these quarters until you are out of that costume."

Hoshi stared at him, astonished at how dense he really could be. "Fine," she said with an ironic laugh. "If that's what it's going to take." Her hands, and his eyes, moved to the buttons of her shirt, then quickly slipped it off her shoulders.

"Hoshi..." The pleading tone was back. As her hands went to the button of her skirt, he closed his eyes tightly. "Hoshi, I'm trying to remain a gentleman, but you aren't making it easy." He heard the skirt hit the floor and the shoes kicked off.

Before he knew she was close enough, she whispered in his ear. "Then give up, you idiot." He opened his eyes to find her scant inches from him, barely clothed, and completely irresistible.

In one quick motion, she was in his arms, her back against the door where he'd stood a moment before, and buried under a barrage of punishing kisses. "You," he whispered breathlessly against her neck, "are a very bad woman."

"Thank God you finally noticed."


	3. All's Well That

After some deliberation, Malcolm decided waking up next to Hoshi was the second best feeling he'd ever experienced. The first, of course, was what led up to her sleeping naked in his arms in the first place.

Malcolm was having difficulty controlling the urge to wake her.

Sleeping or waking, Hoshi was always beautiful, always peaceful, but when she slept he missed her quiet energy. She was lit from within. When he had her attention, when she smiled at him, that warm glow spread over him bringing both comfort and exhilaration.

He had first become aware of this when he had first missed it. When Hoshi had been rescued from her Xindi captors, it was as though her inner glow had been extinguished. The depth of feeling he experienced upon seeing her so broken shocked him. He seethed with anger – first at the Xindi, then at his own captain. He'd come as close to willful insubordination as ever he could, a hair's breadth from refusing to let the captain take her aboard the Xindi weapon. Getting her out safely became his only thought. He'd left the captain behind with barely an argument simply out of concern for her.

Seeing her on Earth again was what really did him in. Relieved, refreshed and at her ease, more so than he had ever seen her, the light returned. He'd tried to forget, to take advantage of the attention he received, but the attempt was hollow. Every woman he met compared poorly to Hoshi.

In the time since they had returned to Enterprise, he'd avoided analyzing his feelings and just enjoyed being with her whenever he could. Now, of course, there was no need to analyze his feelings; he knew precisely what they were. He was even beginning to hope there was a possibility they might be reciprocated.

He really couldn't resist. He didn't _try_ to wake her; he just didn't try not to. He kissed her cheek, brushed back her hair, rested his leg on hers, and generally made a pest of himself until she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he offered, with a kiss.

Hoshi smiled and sighed contentedly. "Yes, it is," she replied sleepily.

Malcolm chuckled softly. Her eyes closed and he resumed his gentle pestering.

"Malcolm?" He didn't answer, preoccupied with kissing each of her fingers. "If this is how you wake a girl, I think I may toss my alarm clock out an airlock."

"That's _woman,_ not girl," he corrected teasingly.

Hoshi opened her eyes to look into his. "I'm glad you changed you mind about me."

"I take exception to that, my dear. I don't see you any differently today than I did yesterday."

"Really?" Hoshi said with playful sarcasm.

"Yes, it's true," Malcolm insisted. "I was angry last night when I was talking to Trip. I wasn't explaining myself well. I meant..." He paused, having difficulty explaining himself still. He certainly wasn't a man used to discussing his feelings, and felt rather shy at the prospect.

Feigning sudden interest in tracing the lines of Hoshi's palm, he continued, "The rumors, the things people were saying... Those are things I never would have imagined, but not because I couldn't imagine being with you. Quite the opposite, actually. It upset me because my thoughts about you were considerably more... well, you might say more romantic in nature."

Momentary fear overtook Malcolm as Hoshi pulled her hand from his grasp, but quickly eased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him. He could barely make out the muffled words she spoke against his shoulder. "I didn't think you thought about me at all."

"Ah, then my subterfuge succeeded," he said softly, stroking her hair affectionately. "You didn't notice me shadowing you everywhere?"

"I thought I was shadowing you," she replied, her face still buried against his neck.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pushing her back to peer at her face. He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying, you silly thing?"

"I'm sorry, this is just a little overwhelming. I was just hoping to get you to notice me!"

Malcolm pulled her close again and held her tightly. She relaxed against him. After several minutes, he spoke. "Hoshi?"

"Yes?"

"I just had the most dreadful thought."

"What?" she said, slightly alarmed.

"How am I ever going to let you out of my sight? What if you're asked to join a landing party without me? I'll lose my mind with worry."

"It's not as though it hasn't happened before," she said with a smile.

"Yes," he acknowledged, studying her appraisingly. Skimming his hand down her side to the curve of her hip, he added, "But now I'd know exactly what I was missing!"

Hoshi giggled. "I think you'll survive."

"I don't think so," he said petulantly.

"Malcolm," she scolded with amusement, "I don't think the captain will agree to assign you as my personal bodyguard. You're just going to have to be brave."

Malcolm sighed dramatically. "I'll do my best, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything," she said with a smile.

"Promise me," he demanded, "that no other living man will _ever_ see that scrap of fabric you were passing off as a skirt."

"I can't promise you that," Hoshi said solemnly.

Malcolm grimaced. "And why not?"

"I borrowed it."

He suppressed a sigh of relief. "It'll be enough for me if you never wear it again."

Pressing closer, Hoshi whispered seductively, "Never?"

"Never."

Her hands began to roam. "It seemed as though you kind of liked it." She pushed him on his back.

"Not at all," he insisted unconvincingly. He breathed in sharply as she moved on top of him, her hands brushing feather-light caresses across his chest.

"You could have fooled me," she laughed as she leaned in to kiss his mouth. "Never, huh?"

His answer was a husky whisper. "Certainly not in public."


End file.
